Please Don't Go
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Sasuke has done the unthinkable, and Naruto will be the one to pay for it. Very light SasuNaru. CHARACTER DEATH! Rated T for violence, death, and lots of blood.


**A/N: So this popped into my mind and I might have cried a bit, but anyway, here we go. Naruto does not belong to me by the way it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If you need to get the mood of this story, listen to Far Away by Nickelback.**

_Why?_ That was the only thought his fading mind could process. He turned his head and spat out a glob of blood, wincing as the movement upset his wound. He looked back up and met the twin pools of scarlet with his own azure orbs.

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered, his breath wheezing as his body struggled to keep him alive. He could faintly hear Kyuubi's panicked words in the back of his mind, but all that mattered was the raven haired boy that straddled his waist and clutched the katana that pierced his stomach. The edge of his vision was darkening, but he couldn't fade away, not yet. "P-Please," he gasped, reaching up with a shaking hand. He clutched onto the hand that held the blood stained weapon, tears falling down whiskered cheeks. Sasuke watched him, eyes glazed over and unseeing. Sobs wracked Naruto's weak frame and his arm fell to the ground. He could hear the calls and shouts of his friends as they approached the crater where he and Sasuke had their final dance. Naruto had never expected Sasuke to actually do it. He never expected his best friend to actually kill him.

"Naruto!" _Sakura_ his mind whispered. Sasuke's head turned in a robotic way, his eyes taking in the pink haired kunoichi with disinterest. As Sakura, followed by Kakashi and the others came closer, Sasuke began to stand, hands coming up to form seals. Naruto shot up, crying out as the sword moved and the blood began to poor faster. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, his eyes desperate.

"No, S-Sasuke! Don't! Th-this is between us," Naruto whispered, his eyes fluttered as his vision began to fail him. Sasuke's gaze returned to the battered blonde and time slowed down. Naruto could feel his warm vital fluid trickle down his chin, dripping onto his ripped up orange pants. He moved his hand to rest on the sword and gripped the hilt with a surprisingly strong grasp.

"No! Don't move the sword, Naruto! It's the only thing keeping you from bleeding out!" Sakura cried, her medical instincts kicking in. _Why isn't Kyuubi healing him?_ she wondered, fists clenched. Naruto's movements stopped, but his grip on the sword didn't lessen.

"Ne, Sasuke?" The scarlet gaze remained blank. "Did you kn-know? Th-that you were one of the only things keeping me going? After Ero-senin's d-death, continuing on seemed pointless, but then I remembered. You st-still needed me. You were still in the dark," Naruto whispered, his eyes crinkling into a smile. Sasuke's gaze seemed to clear up slightly, so Naruto kept going, "And you still are. I-I won't give up. Not until you snap out of it." It was like he flipped a switch. Sasuke's eyes cleared and the red of the sharingan faded into the endless black Naruto loved.

"Naruto?" his voice was soft and confused.

"Sasuke," Naruto grinned, his sight wavering again. Sasuke's eyes widened comically, and if he could have done so without passing out from the pain, Naruto would have laughed. Sasuke's knees gave out and he collapsed at Naruto's side, hands reaching out, but he seemed afraid of breaking Naruto even more.

"How? I don't-"

"It was a genjutsu. I could see it in your eyes, but you wouldn't snap out of it," Naruto chuckled slightly, "I've always been bad at breaking genjutsus." Sasuke's limbs froze.

"I did this," he whispered. He was the one to drive that blade through his best friends stomach. He was the one who broke the unbreakable.

"Sasuke, it wasn't you. It was...the jutsu caster," Naruto panted. Sasuke moved closer, barely noticing the approach of the other Konoha shinobi. He put his palm on Naruto's cheek, forcing fluttering azure eyes to meet his own.

"You have to hold on, you here me dobe?" Sakura crouched beside the pair, her hands glowing with green chakra. She pressed her palms against Naruto's side, trying to assess the damage.

"There's internal bleeding," she stated, hands moving beside the sword. Naruto hissed as her hands came in contact with the wound. The healing chakra seeped into his skin and spread through his body, trying to knit muscles and organs back together.

"Why isn't Kyuubi healing him?" Shikamaru asked, speaking her earlier thought.

"He...can't. He's trying to keep me from going into shock...not enough chakra to use for the wound...too...serious," Naruto slurred, his eyes drooping. Sasuke slapped his cheeks.

"No dobe, you can't sleep yet."

"I'm tired, and it's so warm," Naruto murmured. Sasuke's shoulder shook with suppressed sorrow and fury. He would tear apart whoever did this. Sasuke turned to Sakura, his eyes asking her a silent question.

"I'm trying, but the wound is serious. I need Tsunade-sama," she panted, her chakra running on low.

"I'll get her," Kakashi volunteered, summoning his ninja hounds and ordering them to go get the Hokage. Sakura's brows furrowed and she gathered up her remaining chakra, smoothing it over the torn organs. She looked up and a sob almost escaped her mouth. Naruto's head was lolled to the side and his breathing was quick and shallow. Sasuke kneeled over him, clutching Naruto's limp hand, bangs covering his face, but Sakura could see the crystalline tears the dripped to the floor. She refocused herself on the task at hand. She and Naruto had to make it until Tsunade arrived. Naruto groaned as more areas of the wound were healed.

"Just hold on Naruto, Tsunade-sama is coming," Sakura whispered reassuringly, gesturing for the frozen Ino to join her in the healing. The blue eyed girl kneeled on Naruto's other side, pressing her hands to the wound.

"S..Sasuke?"

"Don't talk, dobe. You need your strength," Sasuke hushed him.

"Did you know?"

"Naruto-"

"Did you k-know that I...always loved you?" Sasuke froze, eyes locked onto Naruto's smiling face. Sakura's heart ached; ached for her two suffering friends.

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata cried. Sakura's head snapped up and she let her panic show.

"I can't keep it up. He's fading fast," she said, standing when Tsunade gestured for her to move out of her way. Tsunade's own soothing chakra joined Ino's on Naruto's stomach.

"Listen up, brat. You're going to live through this," Tsunade promised, her golden eyes sparkling with determination.

"Stop shouting...old hag," Naruto groaned. Sasuke still sat frozen, his thoughts scattered and disorientated. _Naruto loved him? _He looked down at the blonde and leaned forward, pressing his bare forehead to the other's headband clad one. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other, exchanging the feelings no words could ever explain. Naruto's eyes widened and his twisted, violently coughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. Crimson liquid dripped from Naruto's lips as he continued coughing, his body spasming. Tsunade moved with him, trying to keep her chakra on his body.

"Breathe, Naruto, you need to breathe."

"I...can't!" Naruto gasped, his eyes tearing up as he began to panic. He couldn't breathe! Sasuke smoothed back his hair, trying to get him to calm down and focus.

"You need to calm down, dobe. Focus," he ordered, forcing Naruto to meet his eyes.

"I can't!" Naruto sobbed, feeling more blood well up in his throat. Cold dread pulled at Tsunade's gut, her heart picking up speed. Images of her brother and lover flashed before her eyes, but she shook them away. She would not allow Naruto to die! She moved her hands from Naruto's stomach to his chest, trying to help clear up his airways. Naruto heaved out more blood, his hands clutching at his torn stomach. Naruto's breathing became slightly easier, but crimson life was pouring out at an alarming rate from his wound. The blonde boy flopped onto his back, his hearing beginning to give way to dark silence. He fixed his eyes on Sasuke's frightened face. The blonde reached up, arm shaking, but he was able to rest his hand on Sasuke's cheek, a smile lighting up his face.

"Sa-Sasuke, I lo..love…." Naruto eyes, dimmed and his hand dropped, landing right beside Tsunade.

"Dobe?...Naruto!" Sasuke's frantic hands clutched at his love's face, desperate. "Wake up!" Tsunade watched, her hands falling limply to her sides. She felt numb as she stared at the boy she considered to be her younger brother. She had failed her loved ones again. The First Hokage's necklace glittered from where it perched on Naruto's collarbone and she sobbed, the weight of what happened crashing down on her. Sakura collapsed to the ground, shaking her head in disbelief. Kakashi stumbled forward, his one visible eye wide.

Sasuke's head was buried in the crook of Naruto's neck, his shoulder shaking with silent sobs. "You can't go," he whispered, "please wake up, Naruto!" Hours passed, the sun resting low in the sky. None of them moved, all glued to their spot with their eyes stuck on the duo on the ground. Sasuke had stopped crying, but they could still see the tremors that wracked his body. "Please," came the dry plead. "Please don't leave me alone." Naruto laid unmoving in the pool of his rapidly drying blood. "I love you, please don't go."

**A/N: I feel so horrible right now :(. I hope you liked the story, even thought it's horribly sad.**

**Reviews are appreciated and smothered in love! Hope you guys like the story, and I will see you in the next one BYE :D**


End file.
